A Padawan no More: The Sorcerer's Stone
by randomy
Summary: After the execution of Order 66 Ahsoka is guided by the Force to start a new life in a world filled with magic. How will she fit in and deal with being the only Jedi left? What does magic have in common with the force? Will her arrival and friendships play a pivotal role in the events to come? And more importantly does she remember anything from her life as a padawan or her exile?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

****"Normal speech." _"Thoughts/mental communication." **"Bold if very emotional or influenced by something"**_

* * *

**A Padawan no More**

**Chapter 0. Prologue**

* * *

In a small star system, devoid of any forms of life for millennia, a sudden flash of light disturbed the eerie blackness of space. A battered space craft, which was now basking in the soft, but deathly glow of an ever expanding red giant, flew idly, passing by the rings of a yellow gas planet. The former star, once praised as a main source of life from many cultures, was now threatening to erase any traces of a long lost civilization. Any remains of a species that once thrived despite all of their hardships, any signs of good were now overshadowed by the relentless destruction - caused by the crimson titan. Red light had engulfed the whole star system, as if to serve as a precognition of what will inevitably be the fate of the remaining planets. A sense of crushing despair, in wait of the incoming doom, was all that was left. The strangely deformed ship continued on its course, seemingly unfazed by the ruin that surrounded it, apparently having gone through enough close calls of its own to take any notice.

"_How __fitting._" was the only thought that you would sense from the lone figure inside of the rusty old ship.

"I guess the Force has grown accustomed to a darker sense of humor." she muttered to herself. "_Or more like it was forced to adapt, just as everyone else..._" came a cynical afterthought.

The young woman let out a dry chuckle, which quickly transformed into a deep sigh. "_Of all of the places to end up in, it had to be this one. It's almost as if this rust bucket has a mind of its own." _The sole occupant put on a soft smirk after setting up the course of the autopilot, and then headed out of the cockpit.

She had barely managed to escape them successfully and so far there was no indication that they've been able to track her down.

"_Or that's what they want me to think." _she said to herself. At least now she had some time to patch up the hyper drive in the hopes of avoiding being sent straight into orbit with yet another star. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead while recalling that particular incident as she headed through the corridors.

Still pacing she quickly unwrapped and bit off a ration bar. While chewing on the tasteless dry chunks "_Why do they even consider this food!?_", she hauled her tool box towards the engine compartment. Reaching her destination, the alien put down the tools. An attempt to swallow the lump of homogeneous mass followed, with the much needed help of the last remaining gulps of blue milk from a rather dusty carton. After successfully finishing her so called meal and ignoring the gagging feeling in her stomach, the lone fugitive focused her full attention on fixing the hyper drive.

Past 20 minutes of infuriating work she finally gave up on trying to compensate for missing components and wiped all the newly accumulated sweat off her forehead with the tatty sleeve of her tunic. Suddenly she let out a hiss, as she felt the stinging sensation from a fresh cut on her hand, now soaked in moisture and grease. Disheartened she headed back to the bridge with a huff of frustration.

She stopped next to one particular door with a longing look on her orange face and wrinkled her eye markings while rubbing her temple. "No sleep until you get out of here. Just a little longer until thi... .s thing cools down enough." she mumbled, stifling a yawn. "_Enough for me to be willing to take the risk that is._" came a cocky remark.

The lone figure reached the main deck and tossed the toolbox aside, which resulted in a loud clank breaking the deafening silence in the large metal hall. The young alien stiffened at the sudden outburst of noise, her head-tails twitching slightly. Instantly her hand flung upwards in a rash face-palm and yet another loud noise from the resulting slap reverberated into her hollow horns. Aggravated by her own reckless actions she thrust her hands down at her sides and let out a stiffened hiss.

"When are you going to stop doing that?!" she yelled out and then sat on a nearby safety seat, expecting no answer. She took a few deep breaths letting out all of her bottled up frustrations while exhaling and felt her tense muscles relax.

While calming down her hand brushed against a small metal cylinder, which she slowly unclipped from her belt and held up in front of her. She eased her palm open and looked at the familiar and reassuring gloss of the sturdy device, that she once thought lost forever. It resembled a flashlight, befittingly lighting up her mood even more, almost as if a strong current fueled back strength into her. The device slowly lifted up into the air under her gaze, rotating and reflecting a slight tint of pink from the bright light of the red giant. The eyes of the now grown up girl slightly unfocused as she recalled the fateful event which took everything from her - only so that she would later find out what happened was a premonition for worse to come.

Lost in thought she murmured "Who would've thought their roles could switch so fast." This came out as a statement, as something she had already known to be possible, if not probable from personal experience.

"_If only the Jedi understood why I left, maybe more would've survived. My 'brothers' proved yet again, that they can adapt to any situation. But this time it wasn't just some lone Padawan that took the fall!" _Her jaw clenched with a clack and her sharp teeth ground in frustration and regret.

"Asajj, I guess we weren't the only ones who felt betrayed." she whispered as the strange device fell into her grip and her small, yet sturdy fingers tightened their hold. "To think that YOU, out of all people, were the one to help me. Thank you for giving it back!" she said as she tightened her hold onto the small cylinder to the point it left small imprints on her palm. But these marks were nothing compared to the fond memories that came rushing back, just from holding her valued possession - a reminiscence of better times, past experiences she held very dear.

The girl stood up and headed back to the cockpit. Reaching it, she sat down on the pilot seat and buckled up, quickly glancing at some controls just to find out that the wait wasn't over yet. The ship was steadily making its way to another gas giant with plenty of moons. The alien watched, marveling at the sight, taking in colors and pondering over how it would feel to fly in one of the now dozens of storms spread over the surface of the planet.

"_Surely it won't be much worse than Master's landings." _she let out a small chuckle at that thought, but it was quickly replaced with a grim frown as her fingers stiffened around the armrests of her seat, the beautiful view now forgotten. She quickly inhaled and exhaled letting out her frustrations before they could advance any further.

"_I'm not going to fall into __**that**__ trap too! I won't be dragged down with you!" _these thoughts echoed in her head and a determined glint could be seen in here big sapphire blue eyes.

Minutes had passed as she neared an huge asteroid field, which managed to form a ring surrounding the enormous red giant. Her sleepy gaze began to wander until it stopped onto the readings of the control panel. Her lips curled into a smug smile as she saw the green light indicating that all scans were complete. Shaking off the boredom infused sleepiness she eagerly pressed a few buttons which led to a blue hologram of the star system appearing.

The alien couldn't understand why this place felt so special to her. It was a very familiar feeling, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"_I'm so deep into space, far beyond the Outer Rim and still this place seems as if exactly where I was meant to end up. Yet, it is doomed to suffer such an inevitable demise. _" she shuddered at that idea, but quickly shrugged it off. Then her thoughtful gaze landed on two planets to the expanding red giant.

After assessing the data retrieved from the scan she began to wonder again. "_There was once life on these two. I can still feel the imprint it left in the Force after all these years._" Her gaze unfocused again as she pondered over who would have called these planets home, and how would they feel now, if they were observing the fate of their birthplace beside her. "_Probably exactly how I feel about the fate of my home._"

She quickly gripped the small metal cylinder as memories of her youth washed over her. She remembered being the tiny youngling, struggling but still determined to keep pace with Master Plo Koon, who was leading her up a long stairway. The pleasant memory of her mentor immediately formed tears of joy in her eyes. Her father figure and teacher she held so dear to her heart always made her feel safe. Him bringing her to the Jedi Temple, her new home, the place she felt protected and loved, was one of the few good memories left. And yet it also led to tears of pain and sorrow.

"_The war took everything from us._" was the only thought in her mind. She tightened her grip on the handle, her fingers beginning to crackle under the pressure. "_The war is what took me to __**HIM **__- __the monster that I called a Master, a brother, a friend!_" Her hand was now beginning to hurt from the strain but she did not loosen the grip.

Only after she caught sight of her reflection in the windshield, a face contorted with anger in an icy glare, did she snap out of her loathing. "I said I'm not falling for the same trap!" she hissed through her teeth. "That's just what he wants." she whispered, small tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

Again, breathing deeply, she relaxed and let her emotions dissipate into the void of space. She then began to stretch her senses, a strong feeling of longing emanating from her. Her mind could taste the familiar sense of love and protection, while nearing the now fiery inferno of a planet - closest to the red giant. This only intensified her confusion. "_What is in store for me? Would I ever have a place to call home again?_"

She didn't have long to dwell on these thoughts as a wave of horror washed over her and chills traveled down her spine, making each and every muscle in her body tense up. She let out a sharp whimper as her breath left her lungs. Her eyes widened as she recognized an all too familiar dark presence, now threatening to devour and crush her will. The girl struggled to stay calm and focused, willing the foul aura to stray away from her essence.

But in a jarring jolt, she felt the shields around her mind crumble under the fierce attack, a cold and merciless voice roared though her head. _**"Join ME now Ahsoka or continue to suffer!" **_a possessive demand thundered through her thoughts, with the full intention of obliterating any resistance.

The girl froze as she felt the blind anger and pain seeping from shadowy entity. It took a long while for her, before she could muster the strength to respond. _"An... Anakin plea..." _

But again her attempt to reason was feeble against the raging wall of hatred and disdain that met her words. _**"Anakin Skywalker is DEAD, Snips! He died along with the Jedi traitors!" **_

Hearing this made something deep inside of her snap open, unleashing her suppressed emotions to flare out in a fiery inferno of raging fury. The air around her crackled as metal strained, bending and squeaking under an invisible force, as her voice boomed, both through her lips and her mind.

_**"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that Vader! I HATE YOU!"**_ she hissed out the words, sputtering his name hoarsely, every syllable sodden with contempt and disgust. Anyone else would have been petrified at that outburst of loathing, any normal human being would have been scared for their life.

Her outburst however, did by no means deter the Sith Lord. On the contrary, he basked in her hatred and fed off her fury, rejoicing in the darkness he managed to twist into her through their bond.

_**"Yes apprentice! This is IT! Revel in your anger, the Dark Side is beckoning you!" **_he seized the moment, convinced that he could turn his former padawan, that he will have the sole person that still meant something to him, clutched in his grasp.

Her reaction, was what left him bewildered, for even his Master could not foresee it.

The violent emotions in her dwindled, the passion obsessing the girl was all but gone, suddenly replaced by calm. His hold on her had slipped, as if he was trying to grab at water. Ahsoka, who just mere moments ago was stuttering in fear and then seething with disdain, now seemed at peace.

_"I will not be controlled again, neither by you Vader, nor by the Dark Side. __Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. Let there be balance." _came her poised voice, unnerving, devoid of any feelings.

_"Please let go of me. Let go of your anger. Do what is right. I still believe in you Anakin." _came another reply, but this time with a pang of sadness and pity. A few hopeful moments passed, but then anger surged through Vader, finally snapping him out of his temporary stunned muteness.

_**"Anakin Skywalker is dead to me! And so are you!" **_came his menacing roar, promising only malice and grief. And as abruptly as the threat ended, their bond - still whole through numerous hardships, love and hate, life and death - was cut, severed to leave nothing but emptiness and longing behind.

As if waiting for that moment the alarms on the ship sounded off. The console detected activating weapons from the now advancing fleet, and moments later, the armor of the hull was taking heavy hits from laser fire. The lights of the ship began to flicker as stray shots breached some of the shields, probably completely ruining all the attempted repairs.

At this point it was certain there was no chance for Ahsoka's survival. All she had left were: barely any supplies of edible food; a completely useless navigational system, along with an overheated hyper drive, both of which probably scheming with Vader against her; and to top it off... not enough fuel to jump anywhere remotely useful. A single golden tear slid across the girl's pretty face, now filled with sorrow.

"Farewell, Skyguy." was her final whisper - drowned by the clanking noises of a never ending barrage - before pulling a lever with her scarred hand, and entering hyperspace straight towards the now charred planet, which called her through the Force.

* * *

Something went wrong. Very, VERY wrong! Too unorthodox to even be possible. So bizarre, that she couldn't make any sense of it. Why was she in hyperspace?! Didn't she just go out of it a moment ago, only to stare at a red giant and a dying star system, while stranded by an overheated engine?

Ahsoka scurried with the controls only to realize nothing was responding. She slowly shifted her gaze from the useless machinery and looked out at what she assumed would be the comforting blue ring of hyperspace.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw, leaving her staring agape at the blurry dead star, which was now shrinking and warping in front of her at an impossibly fast pace. Planets were revolving extremely quickly around it, rapidly changing color, with nothing but smudged traces pursuing them.

Before she could react, or even begin to question this bizarre sight, only an instant had passed as her mind suddenly went blank.

"_No wait, why am I on a ship?! A very damaged burning ship, rattling as if it is about to fall apart?!_" was a sudden realization that dawned her. "I need to get out of here!" her voice trembled as fear and confusion threatened to overwhelm her. She almost stumbled and fell on the metal floor below her, which was now weaving, as if all of a sudden alive.

Adrenalin rushed through the teenage girl as she sped through the hallways. "_I have to contact Master!"_ the young alien thought, still running, while reaching into her left pocket for her commlink, only to realize that it wasn't there!

She barely kept calm long enough to concentrate, trying and contact her mentor through the mutual link every padawan learner and teacher share. _"I can't sense him. No! It can't be! There is no bond!"_ shock and dread of that sudden discovery shattered what remained of her self-control.

"I'm getting out of here right NOW!" the girl shouted with a shaky voice as she witnessed the whole hallway in front of her begin to deform in impossible shapes. Ahsoka drew strength, immersing herself into the Force, enhancing her speed and letting it guide her, as she rushed towards the engine room of this unknown vessel. She was determined to stop the ship from tearing itself apart and drop off the monstrous machine with an escape pod.

"_I must to get out. Get out! Need out!_" was all going though her panicked mind as she grew slower and took tinier, more frequent strides.

"_This can't be happening! Not when I'm supposed to meet my new Master! To be the Padawan of the Hero With No Fear!_" were her thoughts seconds before reaching the hyper drive and ripping through the power lines of the control panel with an emerald green energy beam - which was now whizzing out of the familiar hilt caught in her tight grip.

There was a flash of blinding light and a violent turbulence shook the hull of the ship. A few seconds ago everything was deforming and twisting out of shape, as if struggling to stay in one form. Now there were alarms sounding and red lights blinking in rapid succession all heading towards one particular exit. The air in the ship was heating up as gravity took control of the damaged vessel, pulling it into a rapid fall through the atmosphere of a green planet with wide reaching oceans.

The tiny youngling, who now stood next to the ruined control panel, was barely managing to maintain her footing, and yet she looked as if untouched by the chaos surrounding her. She stumbled, almost falling on the floor, a pair of shoes too big for her were impairing her movement.

Sheer panic took her over, as she rushed barefoot towards the exit with all of the strength she had left in her and quickly boarded the escape pod. It had sustained some damage but was still functional... just barely. She clipped the now deactivated hilt back on her belt. Then, as quickly as her little hands could manage, the tiny alien buckled up securely on the seat and launched the pod out off the burning metal mass, which was once the dreadful ship she so desperately sought to escape.

* * *

Ahsoka's world had turned upside down in mere seconds. In one moment she was anxiously entering the Jedi Council Chambers yearning to show Master Plo her newly crafted lightsaber, wanting to thank the Council for everything the Jedi Masters had taught her. She knew that without the guidance of her protector and teachers she wouldn't have the privilege of this beautiful green blade. She was very eager to continue her training with her own lightsaber, which fit her perfectly in every way. The girl was proud to finally have a worthy weapon, instead of being stuck using, what in her view were 'a pair of glow sticks'. And just as she was stepping through the doorway, cheerful and ready do greet Master Plo, all hell had gone loose.

Now Ahsoka was curled up in a ball, strapped securely in her seat, too scared to scream and too confused to think. She was wrapped in the bloodied scraps of what used to be a Jedi robe, almost twice her size. The escape pod was plummeting through the atmosphere just above a huge dark forest, while a giant pile of scrap metal was descending sideways towards the glassy surface of a large black lake.

The terrified youngling was weeping uncontrollably, tears were clouding her vision, while hiccups shook her frail frame and interrupted her desperate gasps for breath.

"Mmmaster Ploo…" was all she could chunter before the pod suddenly came back to life, starting a controlled descend that resulted in an even stronger turbulence, which shook the little girl in her seat. Crackling and sizzling noises came from the protective metal shields, which were now beginning to cool thanks to the slowing descend, and their menacing sounds could be heard throughout the cabin.

The little alien held her hands up so she could cover her hollow horns, trying to prevent the horrible sound from echoing in her head. Her three little head-tails had curled up close to her head, covered by the sides of her hands, taking the least amount of surface possible. Her normally orange skin was now pale peach and the usually blue/white stripes of her lekku were almost indistinguishable from one another due to fright.

There was a sudden impact which flung the youngling backwards in her seat, forcing her rear lek to suddenly hit the metal outline of the headrest. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain and then all she could hear was the combined noise of deafening screeches, coming from hard metal scraping against a rocky surface, chimed in by her own cries of agony. Her already blurry vision was rapidly starting to get shrouded by numerous dark spots. Moments later everything plunged into silent darkness, soon followed by a blinding flash of white light.

Ahsoka was back at the temple, back at her small private dorm crying on her bed. She knew something had gone terribly wrong. At one point she was walking through the door of the Jedi Council Chambers, eager to show her success to Master Plo, a step later she was running for her life through a hallway and boarding on an escape pod. She paled at the realization of what had followed.

"_Is this how it feels to be dead?_" she flinched at the thought. She had to find out, so she bit her hand with her sharp teeth. Nothing happened to it. No pain, not even bite marks. That frightened her even more.

"_Do dead people feel pain or is this just a dream?_" the girl pondered while straightening up. At that point the little youngling jumped off her bed and swiftly headed towards the door. She reached to the door handle and pulled with all of her body weight. It wouldn't so much a flinch.

"_No, this is a dream it CAN'T be real!_" she screamed in her mind and fell with her back against the door and wrapped her arms around her legs, soon after placing her chin on her knees. All of a sudden she began rocking back and forth, shuddering like a leaf. "It's all just a dream. Just a dream! Wake up! Wake up! Wake now!" she repeated at least a dozen times.

"It is not a dream little 'Soka." came a calm and reassuring voice. She snapped her eyes open as she recognized the familiar tone of Master Plo but then paled and burst into tears at the sight of her mentor.

"No this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" she was shaking her head and her lekku were flapping furiously, slapping against her cheeks.

"Don't fret needlessly young one. You can't deny what has already come to pass." Plo Koon continued speaking soothing the young girl.

Ahsoka looked at him with pleading eyes, with wet cheeks, still glistening from her tears. Tracing his ghostly visage with an intent gaze, she suddenly felt that all of it was true. Her small frame went stiff and her shoulders slumped. Her lekku trembled and curled up on themselves. Slowly the young girl nodded and lowered her eyes from the luminous glow of her former patron, they were now staring blankly at the carpeted floor. There was a long period of silence during which only stifled sniffs and wails could be heard coming from the curled up youngling.

"You already know what happened Ashoka. Don't try to delude yourself from the truth and focus on what's yet to come." the old Kel Dor reasoned in a now more serious tone.

Of course she knew. Nothing else could explain the emptiness she felt inside of her soul, the presences missing from the flow of the Force. Confusion was evident on her face as she wrinkled her eye markings and slowly massaged her temple with her tiny fingers, trying to ease her mind.

"Howw... how ccould thiss happen so fast? Everyone I knew is gone." she struggled to let the words part her lips.

"You don't remember and it is probably for the best. If you are to be happy in this new world you must learn to let go of your past." Plo Koon reassured. She gave him a thoughtful gaze and seemed to relax feeling the calm and content emanating from his essence.

"So I'm not dead but I'm going to be alone. I'm not sure which is worse." she said accepting her fate, knowing deep inside that it was her own will and the guidance of the Force that led her to this predicament. "A lonely Togruta? That is probably unheard of!" she chuckled slightly and put on a forced smile.

She could feel the Kel Dor smile back at her under his mask, hinting that he knew what he was about to say next would lighten up her mood.

"You won't be alone little 'Soka. Know that I will always watch over you. Also I'm sure that you will gain many new friends with that Togruta personality of yours. And probably get them and yourself into trouble as usual. " he teased. She practically beamed back at him with a huge toothy grin replacing her wry smile.

Plo's voice suddenly grew very serious and urgent.

"Ahsoka we don't have much time left! Soon you will wake in a new world, one that drew you in with it's abundance of the Force. Although you can't remember, reaching to this point in time means that you've survived numerous challenges, which, even most of the Masters could not prevail. You were the first one to see through the deceit that plunged the Jedi into darkness, and act on what you felt was right. Despite all the odds stacked against you, you've managed to follow your own path, thanks to your sheer willpower and trust in the Force. In this new world you are the only Jedi! Be wary of your surroundings, for the battle between the Dark and the Light Side still persists! Follow your instincts and choose your allies carefully! Confide only in someone who you trust with your life! Never let anyone try to twist your will! You've proven yourself as a most worthy Jedi young one. I am very proud of you Ashoka! May the Force be with you! Always."

The girl absorbed every last word. Everything she heard felt close to her heart and right.

It was then that her old mentor abruptly fell to his knees, lowering himself to her eye level. His stoic posture was gone and now he looked broken. There was a huge amount of pain in his next words and the girl was overwhelmed by the waves of bitter sadness and remorse flowing outwards from him.

"I know..." he struggled to let the words out. "I know you can't remember. But please forgive the Counc... us... me... for doubting you, accusing you of crimes you didn't commit. I wronged you, abandoned you when you needed me most. I was so blind... I should have known better..." The old Kel Dor seemed crushed under the immense guilt he held in his heart, as his voice became barely above a whisper "Please forgive me. Of all people I should have seen you were the same innocent child I took to the temple so many years ago. I'm so sorry, little 'Soka."

Ahsoka was both confused and strangely relieved at the same time after this emotional outburst of her father figure. She gave him an encouraging smile and in an instant she felt his hope rise. Her next words were warm and gentle.

"No one is perfect and everyone has made mistakes. I should know that." she let out a small chuckle. "I don't resent you for whatever you did to me. All I know is that you are here for me now, when it matters the most, and I love you for that Master Plo. Please don't dwell on the past and move on. I've already forgiven you."

Relief, joy and pride were the feelings emitting from within her mentor as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"May the Force be with you Mast..." she struggled to say, but was cut short as suddenly her head felt as if split open and her vision blurred. Ahsoka was regaining consciousness, waking up to a new reality, soon to be greeted by A World of Pain and Wonder.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing a story and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some Reviews on which parts you liked and/or disliked, so that I can get a better picture on what I'm doing right, and on what I still have to work on. Any suggestions are welcome and I would enjoy hearing the speculation on what you think would follow.

A thank you to iSparks, hopefully I've edited this chapter to be a bit more readable.

As you already know Ahsoka crash landed, and you might have caught on the hint where exactly that happened. So you can expect **Chapter 1. 'A World of Pain and Wonder' **to involve the immediate events that follow after her waking up from vision, and Ahsoka's first encounters with some favorite characters from the Harry Potter universe.


	2. Chapter 1: A World of Pain and Wonder

In this chapter Ahsoka finally finds herself immersed in the wondrous World of Magic and has already made an impression with her spectacular entry. Please do review on what you found good/bad in the chapter so that I can hopefully improve on the story and maybe, just maybe have motivation to write the next one faster.

* * *

**A Padawan no More**

Chapter 1. A World of Pain and Wonder

* * *

**/Ahsoka, After the crash /**

* * *

Waking up was rough and startling. Her vision unfocused, a sudden blur of colors and light. Tears and sweat were streaming down her face uncontrollably, mixing up with a thick layer of dust, which now coated her skin, courtesy of the rough landing. The pain in the back of her head was so sharp, she could hardly form any coherent thoughts. If she'd ever felt something as agonizing as this, then she was glad she didn't remember it. Waves of dizziness hit her, accompanying the frustratingly slow recovery of her senses. A sudden outburst of high pitched ringing in her montrals was what caused her to stir in her seat and shake her head.

Ahsoka struggled with unstrapping herself from the safety harness. Trying to stand up, she quickly found herself disoriented and stumbling, barely keeping any semblance of balance. Her limbs felt weak and unresponsive, as she helplessly swayed on her legs, only just managing to stand upright. An abrupt gasp for breath left her in a chocking fit of coughs, as large amounts of smoke entered her lungs, but not before the gas made sure to irritate her keen sense of smell. Under the threatening conditions she was led by impulse, overwhelmed by a sudden wave of energy powered by the adrenaline flowing through her system, her primal instincts taking over her actions in a vigorous thrive for survival.

The dire situation Ahsoka was stuck in heeded her to take instant action, since she could feel the heat of sparks, discharging from damaged equipment, and smelled the sharp odor of liquid fuel, ready to burst into flames. The small alien girl struggled to get away from the imminent danger, fully relying on her acute perception of space to guide her through the wreckage, all thanks to the innate echolocation provided by her montrals. Ignoring the pain in her head as best as she could, Ahsoka finally managed to find her way out of the cabin, crawling through the shattered windshield.

She fell on solid ground, the familiar texture of a clayey landscape underneath her fingertips giving her a brief sense of relief, as she finally had something rigid supporting her. The girl was gradually gaining distance from the crash site, scrambling as fast as she could away from the growing threat, through a haze of dust.

"Oh, for Force sake!", she yelped out when a swift heatwave swept over her head, grazing her sensitive skin. The leaked fuel had just ignited in a huge burst of flames and only pitch black clouds of smoke were left billowing over the searing remains of the space pod. Thankfully, Ahsoka had managed to place a healthily large gap between herself and the now blazing inferno, although at the cost of getting plenty of scratches and bruises from traversing through the rough terrain in such a rampant manner.

Reaching a grassy hilltop, she waited a while to get a grip on her senses, heaving heavy breaths of relief before setting off again. The pain in the back of her head had barely subsided, but that was enough for Ahsoka to draw to the "obvious" conclusion that she was feeling "_just fine_", so she hurriedly struggled to get back up on feet. But no sooner had she stood up, when the girl was stupefied by a rush of vertigo. Loosing balance, the youngling found itself tumbling down the green slope of the hill.

After involuntarily assuming the role of a barrel, Ahsoka eventually rolled to a stop on a particularly fluffy patch of soil, which was covered with a soft mossy carpet. At that point the last reserves of strength left her along with any desire to stand up. The pain of her back lek was miraculously gone and replaced by a blissful sensation of reprieve, and the child had no intention of leaving this newly found heaven.

The girl enjoyed the pleasant sound of the wind, chiming through the forest. Ahsoka adored the light breeze, that carried a refreshing scent of grass and wild herbs through the fresh air – a childish memento of the natural beauty of her home planet. Watching the azure sky, she embraced the warm caress from the fading rays of light, still shining through the treetops. She felt calm and peaceful, immersing herself in her surroundings. The sense of urgency built up from the recent disaster, was all but forgotten.

Ahsoka had never felt the Force so ambient and ripe with life. The flow of living energy was soothing, but at the same time rich in vigor, almost magical. Gradually her relaxation deepened, and now she was slowly slipping on the brink of unconsciousness, loosing herself in the currents of ambient lifeforce, that permeated her surrounding atmosphere. It was then she sensed a sudden pang of warning from the Force, willing her to stay awake, to fight off the sleepiness or risk never waking up again. But it came too late, because even though her anguish had suddenly vanished, so had disappeared the remaining control over her body, along with any of her chances to strife for survival.

Ahsoka realized she was sprawled on the ground, fully numb. None of the muscles in her body were responding, as if her limbs had turned into slabs of stone. Drowsiness was overwhelming her despite the building panic. _Did her wound leave her paralyzed, or was there something else that kept her in such a lost state?! _Although the girl was investing all of what's left of her might, the weakened state of her body took its toll. She felt as if she'd been malnourished and deprived of sleep for weeks, with nothing but the Force to keep her going. As her last reserves of strength waned, an insurmountable desire to rest, a yearning to just take a little nap, was what finally made Ahsoka's will falter and succumb to the restrictions of flesh.

In her last conscious moments she heard something sprinting straight towards her, heavy panting and trampling noises accompanying its movements. That was only until it reached her and then let out a series of distressed barks. There was a cold wet sensation nudging at her cheek, followed by a loud yowling chime. A set of heavy footsteps were steadily approaching through the grass, no doubt belonging to the owner of this pet. Sensing the person drawing near, his pure intentions to aid and his growing worry directed at his companion's whimpers, Ahsoka no longer struggled to stay conscious. She felt safe.

* * *

**/ Keeper of the Grounds, Crash Imminent/**

* * *

The wildlife was distressed, as loud rumbling could be heard reverberating through the skies. The hulking form of the Keeper of the Grounds scrambled to slip on his moleskin overcoat, and quickly armed himself with a rather intimidating crossbow. He hurried outside, barging through the door of a small wooden cabin – set just at the outskirts of the dark forest.

The giant was right on time to witness two enormous fireballs falling from the sky. He couldn't help but feel distressed of what disasters could happen if one of them were to hit the forest. To his slight relief though, the larger flame was speeding towards the lake. The Keeper winced slightly, imagining how shocked the water denizens would be when the impact came. However, he could not shake off the feeling of urgency, constricting his heart, as he watched the smaller fireball heading towards a bare hill, set right amidst the depths of the woodland.

"Come 'ere Fang! We need to hurry!" he called out for his faithful companion – a over-sized boarhound, and they rushed through the thick forest, determined to protect the wildlife. After all, it was him, who carried the responsibility as gamekeeper to do all in his power, in order to prevent any harm from befalling the grounds of Hogwarts. While clearing his way through branches, the Keeper could hear a distant rumbling, but what confused him was an unexpected drop in the resounding sound and sudden sizzling noise, reminding him of cooling metal.

He was now darting towards the expected point of impact, dreading that something worse would happen, if they were too late. Halfway to his destination, there was a sudden boom of ear-piercing screeches, as if metal was scraping against a rigid surface. It was quickly followed by the sound of rumbling rocks and dredging earth - ejected by the rough impact, only to fall back down and recoil against the hard terrain. A plume of dust could be seen slowly lifting in the distance.

The giant stopped frozen, as he swore he had caught sounds bursting out, that were clearly out of place. He strained his senses, fully intent on listening... hoping, begging that he had misheard, that he was only imagining the distant wail. But again came the subtle screams of pain - cries of a child, and then they died, drowned by the noise of falling debris.

"Fang, someone's in trouble! We gotta help 'em!" the gamekeeper roared, as he stampeded through the forest with new-found vigor, twigs crunching under his heavy boots and pesky branches snapping out of the way. Fang sprinted ahead of him to search for any wounded. The nightfall was coming shortly, and the giant was well aware of the perils lurking in the darkness of the forest. The Keeper was finally nearing the sight of the accident, and could now see a thick column of smoke rising from a pile of debris on the hilltop - which were charred beyond recognition, but no fire remaining in sight.

His dread and worry were spiking, and his big heart felt as if being torn apart. _What if he was too late to help? _But the sudden barking of his companion woke him from his stupor. Crossbow loaded and ready, he rushed to investigate. Hearing the sad whimpering of Fang, he completely forgot about the crash site, fearing the worst.

There, at the foot of the green hill, he saw his loyal friend, prodding a tiny still figure with his nose. The giant's intent gaze examined the small form, which was wrapped in what looked like some very dusty rags, and now lay stiffly on a cyan-green mossy patch. His eyes widened, as he discerned the pernicious plant. The _Final Rest_ had taken the lives of many unwary travelers, who succumbed to its paralyzing poison - blissfully unaware that they are left defenseless against the local wildlife, or a fate that's even worse - the unsparing flow of time.

"Fang, stay!" he berated the hound, his trembling voice conveying his worries. With a sense of urgency, the Keeper hurled his weapon aside and quickly knelt next to the unmoving child. He gently lifted her up in his arms, her bare feet dangling helplessly, like saplings swaying in the wind. The gamekeeper inspected her carefully, with a solemn expression on his face. Her chest was barely rising from her shallow breaths, and slight cuts and bruises were evident on her head, probably from tumbling down the hill.

He gaped when his gaze set on the child's face, suddenly realizing that under the copious layer of dust, there was sunset orange skin, and that it wasn't just a result from the dim twilight playing tricks on his eyes. But the copper hue of her complexion was far from the only unusual trait she had. Intricate white markings adorned the girl's face, curving streaks tracing what should have been her eyebrows and then shooting upwards in a zigzagging motion above her temple. Complementary, there were wing-shaped marks trimming her cheeks. However, the most notable ones were the diamond shaped pair on her forehead.

Still staring intently, the giant couldn't help but notice something amiss. Instead of hair, the strange girl had two small horns - spiraling upward from her crown, which were striped in deep blue and ivory. And in place of ears there were three protruding head-tails, draping downward - a couple of them cupping her cheeks, while the third one emerged from her nape - all of which followed the same alternating pattern of azure and white.

The gamekeeper lightly caressed the back of her head, gently tracing her rear head-tail, until he was shocked out of his perplexing curiosity by a slight whimper escaping her gray lips. The Keeper hurriedly continued the assessment of her injuries, slightly tilting her head, only to gasp at a black gash, ingrained in her back lek, which was now swelling. He couldn't help but already feel responsible for the unique little girl, even attached, and he was determined to keep her safe.

Deciding there was no time to waste, he strapped his weapon on his back and gently lifted back the small frame of the girl, very weary of her injuries. She could easily fit, enveloped only by his left arm, and lazily cuddled against his chest. He hurried to head towards his cottage, anxious to treat her severe wound, but an unearthly melodic tune stopped him in his tracks, a huge grin replacing his worried expression.

* * *

**/Albus Dumbledore, Crash Imminent/**

* * *

The old wizard was eying the last remaining bowl of sherbet lemons, while still pondering over a piece of parchment. It was addressed with emerald-green ink to Cornelius Fudge, whose only purpose as of late seemed to be seeking advice from, or more like annoying the Hogwarts' headmaster with every little affair in the Ministry of Magic.

It read as follows _"From Albus Dumbledore to... ". _But soon enough, the wizard's deliberations strayed away from the minister's problems, and were now set on whether or not he should leave some of the remaining sweets in the case of having unexpected visitors, while he happily threw another candy in his mouth.

The Headmaster was in a good mood today. Harry finally received his letter of admission and Hagrid had already taken care of buying all the necessary items for the boy's first term in the wizarding school, as well as dealt with other pressing matters. He still felt a bit put off by what the giant recounted from his assignment, about how cruelly the Dursley family treated young Harry, but he reassured himself that in the end, it was in the best interests for the child.

"After all young Harry was better off away from all the fame. It would have been enough to turn anyone's head. But now the boy grew to be civil and modest, and more importantly safe with his kin." - was the outspoken belief of the silver-bearded wizard.

"You agree with me don't you Fawkes?", Dumbledore spoke tenderly to a rather large avian, which bore feathers tinted in fiery and aureate hues. This exotic bird had in fact been acting strangely through the whole day and even had the normally placid Headmaster quite unsettled. Lost in his own thoughts, he was startled when a sudden rumbling sound shook the windows of his office.

Fawkes let out a couple of distressed shrieks, then flew high and swooped down pecking and clawing at the locked window frame. The relentless attack of his golden talons left some visible scrapes, etched in the enchanted casement. The exotic crimson bird, let out a few annoyed screeches at the Headmaster and fluttered it's large vibrant wings impatiently, conveying his urgent need to fly out.

Dumbledore was rather intrigued in what could have made his serene companion so disturbed, only remembering several occasions that brought this faithful creature to such turmoil, and in all of those cases he had been under mortal danger. With a swift motion of his wand, the wizard let the distraught phoenix free, swishing through the air towards a smaller of two fireballs, which was rapidly falling towards the Forbidden Forest.

The wizard calmly observed the disaster unfolding, as the heavily malformed mass of the bigger meteorite quickly sank into the depths of the black lake with a loud splashing sound. Ripples spread across the loch, disturbing its glassy surface, as huge sprays of water came pouring back down. Dumbledore saw the second object falling towards a rocky hill, not too deep into the dark forest, and relatively close to Hagrid's hut.

He made a quick decision to head towards the lake and make sure that its inhabitants were unscathed by the impact. Later on he would go and check on Hagrid and see if everything is alright. The Headmaster had full trust in the Keeper and after all Fawkes expressed himself explicitly in his eagerness to go and help out.

* * *

**/ Back to Hagrid/**

* * *

Hagrid was overjoyed at the sight of Fawkes, his spirit lifting up as the phoenix performed its eerie tune until it fluttered towards the ground. The Keeper knew he could always trust Dumbledore to find a way to help, even if the Headmaster wasn't there in person. He laid down the unconscious girl sidewise on the grass, just as the crimson bird landed gracefully by her side.

Fawkes didn't waste any time, heavy silvery droplets dribbling from his eyes and falling on her severe injury. Miraculously the black gash was fading rapidly with each newly shed tear, and the swelling was subsiding to be replaced by a perfectly healthy layer of skin. The phoenix gently pushed against the girl's cheek with its golden beak, motioning for the giant to flip her on her back, which Hagrid cautiously obliged – still holding back sniffs of gratitude.

Meanwhile, Fang was whimpering and wagging his tail, trying as hard as he could to push through them in an attempt lick the child's face – what he probably assumed to be a friendly gesture to greet someone with, that only earned him a few hard pecks on the nose, finally making him step aside whimpering, a tail between his legs.

Having dealt with the mutt's nuisance, Fawkes continued with his extraordinary treatment, softly pushing at Ahsoka's chin and letting the next potion of crystal clear drops fall on her tongue. The girl unconsciously gulped the rejuvenating liquid and licked her dry lips while stirring her head.

There was full silence as all present were waiting under building suspense, of course everyone with the exception of the panting and overexcited mutt. After a few tense moments Ahsoka's small form roused slightly, which was followed by a big yawn, showing off plenty of sharp white teeth, as the girl lifted her hands over her head and stretched out her limbs. Her movements earned a few satisfying cracks from stiff joints and muscles straining and then relaxing.

Ahsoka felt serene and full of energy, as if for the first time in more than a decade. A warm sensation was coursing though her, as if a cozy flame was spreading and tickling her from the inside, energizing every cell. Her senses were overwhelmed by the relaxing natural smells and sounds around her. Her awareness hungrily absorbed the light energy engulfing her, reaching out and sensing the life force of myriads of creatures. At last, she caught on to the worried and anxious emotions coming from 3 beings, that she realized were standing just above her.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, gradually focusing on her new surroundings, still a little dizzy after the freshly healed trauma, until the red and yellow blob in front of her sharpened and formed into a majestic feathered creature. She cut her yawn halfway, leaving her mouth gaping, while she stared at the strange bird, marveling wide-eyed at the peculiar sight. The image before her was beginning to fill her with a sense of admiration and puzzlement. She felt an overwhelming wave of gratitude towards the fiery creature as she realized that her wound had healed.

But soon Ahsoka was brought out of her trance, as a wrinkly black snout with a black nose blocked her view. The creature's huge wet tongue attacked her sensitive montrals and lekku, tickling her senses and causing her to burst into a fit of giggles, which took breath away. She barely managed to lift up in a sitting position as the assaulter's focus was redirected towards her cheeks, nose and forehead, now leaving her barely taking in pants of breath in between hiccuping. The girl playfully pushed back against the furry coat of the offending beast, trying to tackle it in a hug. Finally, the relentless attack ceased, as the culprit of the ingenious disarming attempt was pulled back by a huge arm tugging at its ear, but not before Ahsoka was given an unforeseen and probably unintended bath.

The small girl was a little disappointed that the fight was over so soon, but glad nevertheless that she could finally catch her breath. She looked up at her savior, and farther up, at an progressively steeper angle, until she was gaping for a second time. She hit her back in the grassy patch with an _"Oompf!"_, at the sight of the huge figure, towering over her, and blocking out the early night sky. The giant man was beaming at her, seemingly unfazed by the whimpering mutt, which was struggling hard to pry away from his grip in a futile attempt to continue testing more combat licking techniques on its newly found victim.

Ahsoka gave the giant a goofy smile, still trying to wrap her mind around the sheer size of the person standing in front of her, until he offered her one huge hand to assist her in standing up. This kind gesture broke her away from her thoughts and she gave him a wide grin showing off pointy teeth. The tiny alien gladly accepted, extending her arm and barely wrapping his index finger with her hand, and was gently pulled up back on her bare feet.

The man then proceeded talking to her enthusiastically in some king of strange language, but stopped a minute or so in his chatter, when he noticed the confused expression on her face. In fact, she was beginning to suspect that she'd hit her head harder than initially thought, even though she felt just fine now. _"For real this time."_, she relented in her mind.

The giant frowned a bit under his wild beard, while scratching his shaggy mane of a hair, pondering over how to resolve this incomprehension. He puffed heavily, as if he was once more presented with a familiar problem, quite similar to a very recent predicament; only this time, explaining things would be harder if not impossible. He then proceeded stroking his beard, while his glinting beetle-black eyes reflected the moonlight, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

After all of the commotion the atmosphere was oddly quiet. The mutt was lying in the grass in full silence, trying as hard as it could to avoid meeting the intent gaze of the annoyed phoenix. Ahsoka felt very uncomfortable for being such a burden to this kindhearted stranger, but didn't have anyone else to turn to for help. She stood there silently, fidgeting nervously with her feet, regarding everyone and everything around her curiously.

Only the wind could be heard whistling through the branches of the trees and swaying the grass on the hillside. The night was already advancing and soon enough clouds began obscuring the moon. A cold breeze came suddenly brushing against the small form of the girl, chilling her through the tattered rags she wore and making her shiver.

The silence was broken by a sharp rumbling, originating from Ahsoka's stomach, which resulted in the giant's intense laughter reverberating through the depths of the forest. The mountain of a man was finally coming round, slowly recovering his senses while wiping the happy tears from his eyes. At that point the girl had turned almost as red as the fiery bird and the stripes on her lekku were blushing deep blue. She was staring down at her feet, shifting her posture uncomfortably.

The giant spoke something again, now in a comforting manner, which brought her attention back on him. He knelt next to her and motioned for the girl to hop onto his right arm. She obliged and only seconds later she was being carried through the forest, comfortably wrapped in the soft and cozy fur of giant's moleskin overcoat.

At some point during their steady pace through the forest, the fresh air saturated with the sweet aroma of herbs, along with the slight wobbling from their steady movement, made her body fully relax. She felt herself drifting into slumber, her body demanding a well deserved rest, which was long overdue. Her eyelids grew heavier with every second until she finally fell into deep sleep, feeling cared for and protected for the first time since what felt like forever.

Hagrid kept pacing towards his home, taking long pointed strides through the dense forest with Fang panting right at his heels and Fawkes nestled on his shoulder. The Keeper was in a great mood, a large smile spreading under his beard, making it twitch, and eyes crinkled with joy at the sight of the small form cuddled in his coat. Everything turned up well in the end, despite his worries, and now his new friend was napping peacefully, actually purring in her sleep.

"She's just like a lil' cub.", Hagrid murmured endearingly, as the girl snuggled against his chest. He wondered what would have happened if Fawkes hadn't shown up, after all the crash had been terrifying and he nearly had an heart attack when he heard her screams. The giant stopped in his tracks, sudden realization hitting him like a boulder. The girl surely had to be mortified by such a dire experience, any kid her age wouldn't have stopped sobbing, and yet she woke up relieved and cheerful. Instead of being startled by their appearance, she looked overly amazed and curious, almost as if glad to finally see someone.

_"Wait a sec' ... How did she even survive!?_, the gamekeeper choked in his mind, as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. If anything she should have been far more exhausted or took far longer to recover, but instead she was lively enough to playfully tackle Fang, who is at least twice her weight. Hagrid didn't seem to notice that he'd stood pondering for a good 5 minutes, staring intently at Ahsoka as if she would fade into nonexistence, when a clatter of hooves brought him back to his senses.

"I deem you took good care of the little foal Hagrid.", came a tranquil voice from behind, and a person stepped forward. He had white-blond hair and astonishingly light-blue eyes, but from the waist down he had the palomino body of a horse.

"Firenze! Yeh' shouldn'ta startled my like that!", the giant hissed out, nearly jumping out of his skin while strengthening his hold on the bundled girl protectively. But soon enough he relaxed.

"We gotta thank Fawkes for that.", Hagrid said while giving the phoenix a warm smile. "Anyway, what yeh're doin' here?" he asked suspiciously.

"The stars.", the centaur said simply, as if that would explain everything.

Hagrid watched him for a few seconds, expecting him to continue. After it became apparent Firenze wasn't going to elaborate , the giant prompted "A-a-and?"

"I have a gift for the visitor from the stars.", the mythological creature said matter-of-factly, pointing at Ahsoka. "She is going to need these.", he said as he handed the visibly lost for words Hagrid a cluster of silvery-white strands, which glittered with a spectral glow under the moonlight. "And more pieces will make themselves known later.", he reassured the giant, after noticing his perplexed expression, and then threw a meaningful look at Fawkes.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are yeh' talkin' 'bout?!", Hagrid nearly yelled out, making Fawkes glare at him, but hushed his voice down as the girl stirred in her sleep. "Y-yeh mean to tell my, she f-fell in that b-blazing... p-pile", he stammered to a halt, looking horrified.

"Oh yes, she recovered incredibly fast. She was out of there long before the explosion. Just like the stars foresaw. Quite a feat for such a young foal.", Firenze said in one flow, seeming very impressed with the youngling.

Hagrid looked like he was about to suffocate, as he barely managed to stifle a roar in the back of his throat, at the same time glaring incredulously at the calm centaur. If it weren't for the child in his hand he would have probably lunged forward to strangle the _"stupid mule"_. He refrained himself from engaging in a pointless vocal dispute and just settled for asking his last question.

"What did yeh' give her unicorn hairs fer?", he groaned out on the brink of his patience.

"The star child needs them for a wand.", Firenze answered simply, and with that the conversation was over and he turned to head back into the depths of the forest. "Goodbye Hagrid. I'm sure you'll be a great sire.", were his parting words, before he vanished in the darkness.

"Good riddance.", Hagrid muttered, resuming his walk, but still mad at the centaur for how detached he had acted when someone was in need of help. _"And it was only because the stars...", _he though sardonically. And then he stood there astounded for probably the umpteenth time this day, smitten by Firenze's last revelations. _"A wand... Wait a sire... A father?!... B-but surely the kid must have a family. Star child..." _Tears were now leaking out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes, flowing like spring streams into his tangled black beard.

He was peering down at the girl's peaceful face, her lips curved into a genuine smile. And then he realized why she had been so excited and happy, instead of distant and distrustful, when seeing him. She had no one else to show her kindness or look after her. He was probably the first friendly face she'd seen since her accident and for who knows how much longer. Hagrid was now pacing faster and nearing his cabin. It wouldn't take much more time for another soul to find refuge in his home.

* * *

They were just at the front door of a large hut, when the appetizing smell of boiling meaty stew quickly stirred the tiny girl up from her slumber. Her stomach didn't take long to wake up as well, instantly expressing its demands with a long series of loud rumbling. This rewarded the little alien with another wave of embarrassment, as she was swayed up and down by the guffawing giant.

Soon they entered through the large door and she was set down. Ahsoka smiled up at the giant, her blue eyes twinkling with gratitude under his sight. She tried to brush off all of the dust on the raggy robe she somehow ended up with, a bit too fervently perhaps. What happened next took both her and the giant by surprise, as Ahsoka's clothes decided to have a mind of their own, taking the initiative and shaking off all of the dirt with rapid flutters, making loud rustling noises. Moments later her Jedi garments had somehow completely mended themselves on their own accord and there was not a tear, spot, or even a speck of dust left on them, but annoyingly enough they kept their bulky size.

Ahsoka just stood there, completely rigid in astonishment, with a wide-eyed look fixed on her clothes, still anticipating them to make their next move. The giant host was also staring dumbfounded, mouth hanging – forgotten agape at the sight of such an amazing display of magic, no wands included. It was not until Hagrid saw how panic-stricken the girl was, conveyed fear and uncertainty clearly showing in her eyes, that he comprehended the child's ignorance of its own abilities.

Thankfully, Fawkes had already taken it upon himself to snap the girl out of her stupor, softly landing on her shoulder and chirping a soothing tune against her striped horns. Ahsoka felt her heartbeat slowing, as she delighted in the phoenix's celestial music, and finally calmed down enough, allowing herself to be guided by the giant to sit on an extremely large couch.

The girl still wasn't sure what had just happened. During the unfathomable incident with her robes, for the first time ever she had felt the Force around her swirling in a violent vortex of power, swerving into different patterns. It seemed almost as if willing her clothes to get cleaner was sufficient incentive for them to become sentient just long enough to finish the task and scare her out of her wits. Yep, she was either totally crazy or one with the Force.

After a painful pinch of the cheek and a loud yelp, Ahsoka concluded she had officially gone mad. Hagrid, however noticed her blank expression and caught a hint of her line of thinking. He hurried to grab an umbrella lying backed against a wall and gave out a few coughs to draw the attention of the confused girl. Ahsoka looked up curiously at her host, but had to bite her lip to hold back a snort a laughter at the sight of the giant holding a pink brolly. It took all of her Jedi training of self-control to keep on a straight face.

She could have sworn that Fawkes, who was nested next to her, had rolled his beady black eyes, fully anticipating what would follow. Hagrid's mustache twitched in what she assumed was a comforting smile, as he gave his fabulous umbrella a few shakes and waves, and then she felt the Force surging around it, like a small tornado in a cone in front of it. And with a loud pop, a single stem with nothing but a green bud on top, came into existence.

The giant's face drooped down a bit at seeing his failed attempt, and then glared at his umbrella begrudgingly. Fawkes on the other hand looked like he would face-palm if he could. But Ahsoka didn't notice Hagrid's gloomy mood as she snatched the flower stem, peering at it intently and probing it through the Force until she became convinced it was real, and that made her giddy with excitement.

She remembered the stories about Force Wielders, and how they could make unimaginable things happen, as if bending reality, and now Ahsoka felt as if she was living in such a faerie tale. Hagrid was quite surprised to see the little girl grinning wildly at his busted try to do magic, almost as if all of her dreams have come true. He smiled inwardly at making the child so happy and excited.

What came next left the giant stunned, observing with unconcealed intrigue, as Ahsoka simply sat cross-legged, with eyes shut, hands outstretched and bearing a look of utmost concentration, while the would-be rose was floating freely in the air above her palms and blooming rapidly with velvet blossoms. She finished and inspected her work with a victorious smile, triumph flashing in her sapphire-blue eyes, as she motioned her hand and made the flower glide through the air towards Hagrid.

Ahsoka had a wide grin as she was looking at the now very emotional giant, who gladly accepted the rose in his outstretched hand and hurried to place it in a nearby vase, which was strangely enough as pink as the umbrella. Hagrid then took out a huge spotted handkerchief, which looked as if it had undertaken heavy use lately, and blew his nose louder than dying whale.

The girl felt odd comforting the sobbing behemoth of a man, who for some inexplicable reason was now breaking down looking at her compassionately. She embraced him, or at least as much of his hulking form as she could, in a tight hug, sending peaceful waves of calm and gratitude to the giant through the Force. Ahsoka felt Hagrid's initial surprise when he felt her mind trying to soothe him and then was startled when she was lifted in a bone-crushing hug and laughed heartily as his scrubby beard tickled at her cheek. She wondered if he even knew what Jedi were.

It took a while for the host to regain his composure, but at last he returned to his a bit more serious self, putting her back on the couch next to the exasperated Fawkes, and she eagerly awaited for him to continue showing tricks, expecting his next actions with full attention. The giant then motioned towards himself and spoke "Hagrid.", after that hethrew a look at the mutt lying on a carpet near the fireplace and said "Fang.", finally he pointed to the crimson colored bird standing next to her, which was glaring at the dog, and called it "Fawkes.".

The girl nodded in understanding and quickly repeated the names while beaming smiles at their respective bearers. Hagrid seemed very glad and excited at the mention of his name and quickly waved his hands at her, urging her to acquaint herself with them. The tiny girl then mimicked him by motioning towards herself and said "Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.", and ended her speech with a polite bow as a sign of appreciating her host.

Ahsoka wasn't sure how easy it would be to learn Hagrid's language, but more than content for now with reading his emotions. It seemed like they got along pretty well and she was anxious to see more of this new world she found herself in. But that had to wait because a loud peevish grumble piped up from her neglected stomach, who she had forgotten amongst all the excitement. She looked at the giant sheepishly and all of a sudden seemed rather abashed to be such a burden.

Hagrid, however looked very guilty and angry with himself, as he inflicted a huge blow to his forehead, that would have easily knocked out a bear. He quickly went to check on the stew and judging by the grumbling noises from under his beard, he wasn't too pleased with his discovery. She saw him fuel the flame in the fireplace via the umbrella and then stir the kettle, adding a few spoonfuls of ingredients to the food.

At that point Ahsoka wasn't too convinced the giant knew how to cook properly, but shrugged it off since she herself wasn't any good at it either. After all it felt like it was forever since she last had a real meal, so she wasn't picky at all. The giant seemed content for the moment, judging by his satisfied grunt after he turned away from boiling pot, and headed to sit in an bear sized armchair located in front of her, just across the table.

The chair protested as Hagrid sat down and made it squeak under his massive weight. He then smiled at her under his bushy beard and offered her a glass of orange juice, which she accepted right away and gulped it down eagerly, yearning to quench her thirst. He chuckled at her impatience as she almost chocked on the fruity drink in her hurry. It was in fact the most yummy sap she had ever tasted, far better than the blue milk at the temple. The giant then thoroughly inspected her, head to toe, while making clicking sounds with his tongue, obviously disapproving of how thin she looked.

Ahsoka bit her lip, feeling guilty for needing help getting pulled out of the mess she had so suddenly found herself in, and then straightened her posture, trying to look a tad bit taller and more intimidating. This attempt failed miserably and only resulted in Hagrid struggling to take in breaths of air in between his laughter. The poor armchair was going through a most unforgiving test of durability under the hulking form of its owner. The girl couldn't help but find the situation amusing and join in the chuckling with mirth.

The moment was broken by Fawkes' screech, reminding them of the boiling cauldron. The host scrambled towards the cooking pot and lifted it off the fire. Soon enough Hagrid was serving some very spicy meaty stew, which consisted of an impressive variety of species – from rabbits and chicken, to animals that would be best left unidentified. Ahsoka wasn't too bothered since everything in this world was new to her. On the other hand, for once after tasting his own creation the host seemed to realize this might not be the perfect meal he had in mind, as hot sweat trickled down his forehead and his face flushed bright red. He might have gone overboard with the spices.

All of a sudden the giant seemed a lot smaller, glancing nervously at the young girl as she was about to have her first taste of the food. He was feeling the tension in his gritting teeth increasing while watching the first spoonful of extra spicy broth nearing its unsuspecting victim. In the next couple of minutes Hagrid was standing rock still, with his mouth gaping and eyes comically bulging out of their sockets, as he stared at the tiny predator, who was now finishing devouring the last remains of her meal, unfazed by the extraordinary amounts of kitchen herbs.

It looked as if she had never eaten such a meal in here whole life, which would probably stand true for anyone, even himself, but Hagrid couldn't help but notice how much she was enjoying it, almost as if she'd never tasted anything better during her entire existence. "A_s hungry as a dragon._" he told himself. A hard peck on his head was what took him out of his musings, but it didn't come from Fawkes, as he would've expected.

Ahsoka had just finished eating her food, rubbing her gorged tummy, that now held a very satisfied stomach. She was no longer preoccupied stuffing her mouth with what had to be the best food she remembered ever tasting. With no delicious distractions the girl slowly took in her surrounding as if just woken up by a trance of her own.

Ahsoka eyed the fluffy-white newcomer inquisitively and noticed an envelope tied to the bird's leg. Hagrid tracked her vision and then a wide grin spread on his face as he realized what the impatient owl messenger had delivered. He reached for the letter and untied it from the owl's leg just a microsecond before it flew up and out of a small open window, as if suited just for other carriers like it.

The giant carefully unwrapped the envelope, quirking an eyebrow at the address "_Next to Hagrid._", and pulled out a few pieces of parchment which were written on with brilliant green ink.

"A letter of acceptance to Hogwarts addressed to... 'Dear, Ms. Tano'.", he muttered to himself, already knowing the rest that follows. "_That quill sure works fast. I wonder if Minevra knows who she's sending this to. _", he pondered, a smug smile forming on his face. The giant heard a little squeak from weight shifting and almost jumped as he saw a set of two prying cerulean-blue eyes staring at the letter in his hand. Hagrid hadn't spotted the little girl, or even heard her mounting the table to sneak a peek at what he was holding.

He could have sworn she did this on purpose, as Ahsoka shifted her gaze towards him, an almost unnoticeable smirk tugging at her lips, and blinked her big eyes innocently. Then she pointed at the text, tracking the paragraph he so raptly read from _('Dear Ms. Tano,' )_, and back at herself. Hagrid just looked at her proudly and couldn't stop himself nodding, sighing inwardly in relief that the girl was far faster at adapting than he could have imagined. He scolded himself for not grasping that fact sooner, after all the cub was a prowler.

At that point, there were a series of light knocks on the door, forming a perky tune together. Ahsoka cocked a brow, feeling amused with the unorthodox greeting of the mystery guest, and was about to point it out to Hagrid, but the giant was already hurrying towards the door. The girl returned to her seat next to Fawkes, who was so embarrassed by something, or someone, as to resort to hiding his head under a wing. Fang however, was already curled up half-asleep over an old rug, right next to the crackling fireplace. Ahsoka steeled her resolve and prepared to greet the newcomer as the hospitable Hagrid answered the door, but not before throwing her an encouraging wink. She could clearly see in his eyes and feel in his soul, the love and respect for the person outside.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 2. Shared Memories and new Acquaintances**

* * *

In the next chapter Ahsoka meets far more people than just Dumbledore, perhaps more than she would have liked. How will she fit in the Magical World and would she be accepted? Who can she trust?

Please express your opinions. I would really like to improve on my writing since this story is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I might even get new ideas if you speculate on what might happen.

Thanks to all who follow the story and sorry for taking so long to update.


End file.
